Sugar Pain
by seizenber
Summary: They thought everything would be fine after she helped him, her childhood friend, from the cops. She thought it was the worst choice to fall for him again. And he thought it was the biggest mistake to let her ruined his life again. Until another disaster just happened, and betrayed Kiseki no Sedai was not his choice./ AU/ M for language and a bit of lime


_Hello guys! This is my first English's fanfiction since English is the second language in my country. So I'm so sorry if you'll find some mistakes from this story. And I'm glad if you would like to help me with some grammars may be? LOL  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Tadatoshi Fujimaki and I don't take any profit for writing this fiction_

**_Warning:_**_Okay, I warn you. There will be an adult content in the next chapter. And fyi, in the first place, you will face an **asshole!Aomine** and I'm really sorry if there are anyone who like Aomine. Well, I love him so much HAHAHA. I choose him to be an asshole not because I hate him, 'kay?_

* * *

_**Sugar Pain**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was still very dark in the dawn. Mostly people prefer to put their head on the pillow and the owls were singing the lullaby for them. At the time like this, the road seen very quiet though there were several cars drove on the highway, they should be the night workers. They often did something like that almost every night.

But the quiet was not longer there until it was cracked by the noisy sounds from the edge of the highway. The sounds of motorcycles sounded closer when five motorcycles were seen from the edge of the highway while three police's cars chased behind them. Their faces were covered by the dark eye-shield of the helms.

A driver with red motorcycle was in the middle of the others. He turned his head that covered by red helmet to give his friends something like a code, and then they separated for saving themselves from the cops. The cops saw the actions from the members of motorcycle gangster and they separated too.

One of the drivers with the blue one drove endlessly and sometimes he swore to himself about the police's car that chased him from behind. His eyes glanced at the rear-view mirror and realized that they were closer to him. At the corner of the road he wanted speed up the pace of his bike before he heard the sound of a gun blasts led to his bike.

_Bang!_

Fortunately, the driver was quite agile to evade the police's pistol shots. Unfortunately, he was not lucky enough when he managed to escape but his motorcycle hit a highway border which made him fell onto the pavement while his bike was destroyed in the front.

He tried to get up and he saw the police's car began to appear again. His legs ran so fast and they took him into the narrow street so that the police's car stopped. He could not remain silent and continued to enter the narrow street until he reached the other end of the street.

His head looked back and then he saw three policemen got out of the car and now they were following him through the narrow street. He cursed and ran again without a clear purpose. He had to run but he didn't know where to go. He confused now! Because he did everything together with his other friends during this time.

His legs began to stop ran when he saw a house that was so familiar. He swallowed hard, there was no doubt to follow his heart's desire and the sound of the policemen steps made him aware that this time there was nothing like hesitation in taking action.

The policemen continued to search for the presence of the guy who should be the member of Kiseki no Sedai, but they had lost him so they decided to go back into the car. When the policemen left that place, it was enough to make him who had been hiding in the fence's wall of that house felt a bit relieved now.

Now, he was turning his body and he looked toward the house which just a few steps from where he stood. And once again, the doubt appeared and memories of the past were repeated again. However, whether consciously or not, his legs brought him forward until he was really standing in front of the door was painted of chocolate milk colors.

He inhaled and exhaled his breath before he knocked the door in front of him. In recent times, there was no one answered him. It was like the occupants of the house were gone. Until the last knock, he could hear the sound of someone's voice answered him to wait for her—the most unforgettable voice in his life.

"Who's that—"

The girl did not continue her words—perhaps the question of who was standing in front of her now was not the right one now. Slowly but surely his hands lifted to release the blue helmet that he wore to cover his face. Her beads of magenta were getting gasp when they saw a pair of dark blue eyes looked back at hers sharply.

The figure in front of the pink-haired girl was still the same person in the last time they met three years ago. No, she could not recognize the eyes that were staring at her like they would break her into pieces. The gaze that looked full of hatred and profound arrogance.

"Aomine … _kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi Satsuki sat down in front of her childhood friend. Aomine Daiki was draining his cup of tea which she provided for him and then they were immersed in their own thoughts. Aomine's eyes gazed all over the house, and he knew that not much has changed with the condition of the house as the last time he set foot here.

Needless to being told, he could feel a pair of eyes which were belonged to the girl in front of him often analyzed him—as if this girl was a police who wanted to interrogate a prisoner. Yeah, despite the fact of today that this situation was not much different from what he _nearly_ got before.

Finally, because it was too long to feel uncomfortable with her gaze, Aomine stared back at her with his jerking style as usual.

"Why do you look at me like that?! Stop look at me with that creepy way of yours."

Momoi crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What _just_ happened, Aomine-_kun_?"

"What you see now is what just happened," said Aomine lazily. His hands relaxed on the couch, while his right foot was resting on his left knee. Aomine's attitude showed as if nothing happened, and it was very clear that something happened.

"And you don't intend at all to explain everything? I mean, with your presence that suddenly appeared in front of my house in disarray style like this. Is it about Kiseki no Sedai?" Momoi looked back at him sharply. Aomine's eyes glanced boringly, in fact he was never given a sharp throw from her sparkling eyes which he remembered always shady.

Aomine snorted softly, he was very familiar with the nature of this one girl and he knew that Momoi would not stop asked him until he answered all of her endless questions. Aomine stood suddenly and made Momoi a bit in surprised.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Don't you dare to fool me, Aomine-_kun_," said Momoi, "Don't change the subject by asking a place that clearly you've knew where it is for a long times."

Ck, he forgot that Momoi was too smart to be fooled.

"Then show me the room."

"In the upper right corner," said Momoi and then Aomine would go to his room, "Wait, before—"

"Fuck off! Shut the fuck up and stop ask me anything about Kiseki no Sedai! Simply act as if nothing happened and keep handles everything so well that your neighbors will not be suspicious if you accommodate a fugitive!" he snapped at her so inevitably this time Momoi kept silent. Aomine himself seemed like he was not sorry to yell like that.

Momoi looked at Aomine whose had already preceded her to the top floor. The young men withstand everything—he put the entire burden on his shoulders alone this time. Although it had been like forever to not see each other, Momoi and Aomine had been friends since they were child and they were rarely seen apart. So, Momoi knew enough how Aomine met another members of Kiseki no Sedai.

She couldn't regret it. There was a time where Momoi herself had been a close friend with members of Kiseki no Sedai. It was just that they were not used to be this sort of motorcycle gang members. They were formed in Teiko junior high school as the strongest basketball team. Unfortunately they began to break since graduated from junior high school.

It was unfortunate indeed, but not long after that they got back together and Momoi was quite grateful because at least she could see Aomine looked more alive since returned to Kiseki no Sedai, even after graduation they did not continue their seriousness in basketball and just made it as a passion for their hobby.

Until the day came where the light that was always emitted, began to fade and be replaced by a dark shadow. They were no longer like their first form, she lost them one by one and it all started from Aomine himself and then followed by the others. Even since then, Momoi could not achieve their backs to wait for her. They left her alone in the shadows behind them.

Until now Momoi could never guess something that could change them like that. She missed them a lot, she wanted to get together and spent times with full of laughter once again with them. But after Aomine returned like this, Kiseki no Sedai was back split in order to save themselves.

Momoi was following Aomine's footsteps which headed upstairs. Momoi accidentally saw something strange from the way he walked with his left leg was half-dragged. Momoi watched Aomine closely, the black jersey jacket which had always worn was looked like tarnished by dust. Even some of the scars on his face were enough to explain everything.

Then she turned toward the dining room and took some ice cubes from the refrigerator and brought them along with a small basin and a handkerchief to Aomine's room. She knocked on the door softly, and then she entered the room which was always used as guest room.

On top of a large bed there was Aomine who had been lying like a mess. Both his eyes shut tight, his breath sounded so peaceful in the ears of Momoi in the time like this—he was usually asleep like this when he exhausted.

Momoi took off his shoes and then pair of black jersey jacket was belonging to Aomine. Fortunately, he was not so annoyed and still quite soundly in his sleep—usually Aomine would squawk when his sleep was disturbed. Now she could see his injuries other than a few scratches on his hands and face clearly, it seemed he fell on the asphalt too when she saw injuries at his elbow.

Her hands grabbed the handkerchief that had been brought and put some small chunks of ice cubes and wrapped neatly. Slowly she gave him a massage on his wounds with the handkerchief. The face that usually looked so annoying now implied his burden of fatigue and he should put it too on his shoulders.

_Grab!_

Momoi gasped with her wrist was gripped by Aomine. Both his eyes still shut tight, perhaps a reaction as he felt something cold touched his wounds and a little painful. As he was still asleep, slowly Momoi released the grip and this time Aomine's hand clutched Momoi's palm.

His grip was so tight and warm. Aomine's hand was still as big as it used to be, the hands which always were protecting her and wiped her tears when she was sad. And no doubt, there was still a sense of comfort which offered by Aomine when he gripped Momoi's hand. She smiled softly. Her thumb softly stroked the back of his hand.

When Aomine's grip began to loosen, Momoi pulled her hand slowly and put his as comfortable as possible in addition to the body of the owner. After cleaned his wounds and packed, before she left the room, Momoi took her time to stare at that face again.

Her heart was warmer as same as when they were still in high school. There was a sense of pleasure herself could stare at the innocent face of Aomine when he was asleep, an activity that she often did when she accompanied Aomine napped on the roof of the school.

Whether she realized it or not, her right hand moved closer to Aomine's face. There was a desire to feel her hands touched the surface of the face that was she missed so long and always came in to her dreams. At least she wanted to make sure that he was the real Aomine Daiki, her best friend since childhood, and Momoi thankful this was not a dream.

Momoi wanted to stand before Aomine's hand hold her hand again and he was still asleep so soundly. She chewed on a thin smile, stooped down and left a brief kiss on the top of his forehead. She stroked the hair of his navy softly before finally left the room.

Aomine slightly opened his eyes when Momoi closed the door. His eyes could not explain anything what he was feeling now, just stared blankly at the wall in front of him. There was a real sense of doubt and fear in his heart now, and if there was anything, he wished it was unrelated to Momoi.

_**TBC**_


End file.
